Attraction
by love-marauder
Summary: -En arret- Edward et Bella reveint à Forks. Edward entre voit une petite humaine et le meme problème surveint qu'il y a quelque année ... il ne sait pas se controler face à elle se qui pause un petit de problème car elle est petite amie de Jacob.B
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**Bonne lecture :) Je vous embrasse (l). merci Maylis17 encore et encore :)**

Elle sentit une pointe d'excitation quand elle franchit l'entrée de la Push car elle n'avait pas vu Jacob de la journée et la journée était déjà bien avancée. Exploit d'ailleurs car depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il venait toujours l'attendre au lycée. Mais aujourd'hui on était samedi et elle était sortie avec ses amies. Quand elle se gara dans son allé elle sentit son ventre se retourné. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de remettre ses cheveux en place ou souffler un bon coup car sa portière s'ouvra à la voilé. Un jeune homme –géant- apparu devant elle, ses cheveux noirs en batailles tombait devant les yeux. Il était torse nu laissait apparaitre son impressionnante musculature. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se simple contacte lui refaucha le corps entier. Sa peau mate était brulante. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, elle sentit que la terre cessait toute activité pour lui laissé savourer les lèvres de son tendre. Elle blottit sa tête contre son cou et d'un souffle elle murmura « Tu m'as manqué ». Il s'esclaffa « Obsédée ». Elle releva la tête et feignit l'indignité. Elle remit la clé sur le contact, lui lançant un air menaçant. Il l'a prit comme une vulgaire poupée et la fit sortir de sa voiture. Elle protesta tel une enfant. Il le repausa au sol puis la prit dans ses bras. « Jake tu m'étouffes ! ». Il relâcha son emprise en souriant « -tu m'as manqué aussi.»Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher un sourire. Il l'embrassa, il enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux. Elle rigola en se détacha doucement de lui. Elle entremêla ses doigts dans les siens.

« -T'as les doigts gelés !

-Et toi les doigts brûlant, t'en à d'autre comme ça Jake ? Railla-t-elle.

-Dans une autre vie tu étais sûrement un vampire plaisanta t-il.

-C'est très méchant ça. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la peau blanche et que je suis frileuse, que je dors dans un cercueil et que je bois du sang. Et de plus les vampires sont immondes !

-Détrompe-toi, mon amour. Les buveurs de sang sont d'une beauté incomparable.

-Tu dis ça pour te rattraper hein ?

-Tu es magnifique, dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Hum … si tu le dis comme ça, souriait-elle en redemandant un bisou.

-Ce soir les garçons viennent, annonça t-il après quelques baiser.

-Soirée entre loup-garou. **Su-per**. Je pensais avoir une soirée seule avec toi ce soir.

-C'est une soirée feu de camps … Mais si tu ne veux pas on n'y va pas.

-J'ai très envie d'y aller dit-elle.

-T'es sur ?

Elle l'embrassa puis lui souffla a l'oreille :

-Quoi de mieux que de se retrouver entouré de beaux loups Garous ?

-Comment ça beaux ?

-tu es jaloux ?

-Non, je sais que je suis le plus beau.

-T'en sais rien tu sais juste que c'est toi que j'aime.

-Qui trouves tu plus beaux que moi ?!

-Tu peux être bête mon cœur, tu es le plus beau même si … Le petit côté autoritaire de Sam …puis Seth devient vraiment pas mal.

-SETH ? C'est un gamin.

-Il a un an de plus que moi bouda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Il te ressemble un peu.

-Mouais …. La jeune fille était hilare par la moue de son amoureux, elle le tira légèrement vers l'entré de la petite maison, mais étant beaucoup plus fort qu'elle il ne bougea pas et la ramena vers lui.

-Tu es folle de moi.

-Certes mais tu es dingue de moi.

-Certes. Il lui sourira et se dirigea vers l'entrée. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas de trace de Billy il devait être chez Sue. Cet endroit lui était si familier depuis 1 an qu'elle s'y sentait comme chez elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le divan et alluma la petite télé sans prêter attention à ce qui passait à l'écran. Jacob trainait dans la cuisine se cherchant un petit quelque chose pour manger devant la télé. Elle détourna son regard de la télévision et l'observa. Il était appuyé contre la cuisinière et regardait dans le vide d'un air soucieux. Elle voulu se lever et le prendre dans ses bras en lui demandant ce qui le tracassait ce qu'elle aurait fait un autre jour. Mais elle sentait qu'il avait juste envie de penser tranquille ou sinon il serait assit là à coter d'elle il lui dirait se qui l'embêtait, elle ne s'inquiétait pas il lui dirait. Ils ne cachaient pas grand-chose, certes tout le monde avait ses secrets elle comme lui. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle bien qu'ils ne soient ensemble que depuis 1 an et demi, ils avaient atteint un tel niveau de complicité qu'on pourrait dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. 1 an et demi, elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre en pensant à leur rencontre rien de plus banal pour tant elle avait changé complètement sa vie.

**Flash Back.**

_On était fin du mois juillet et elle débarquait franchement de France, elle allait vivre un peu chez ses grands parents à Fork__s pour faire seconde et sa terminal en Amérique histoire d'être parfaitement bilingue. Ca avait été un difficile de tout quitter. Mais elle savait que s'était bien, pour ses études et pour son futur travaille. Son premier jour fut déprimant et triste il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne rêve que d'une chose sa France. Son lycée et ses amis. Le deuxième jour elle rencontra un peu de sa famille Américaine, famille aux millièmes drèges tellement éloigné qu'elle ne se sentait pas proche d'eux. Et c'est se jour là qu'elle rencontra Seth. Il avait presque son âge et était d'une taille et d'une musculature impressionnante pour son âge. A 17ans il était bâti tel un homme, un homme bien construit. Il était beau en plus et elle fut ravie qu'il l'invite à une fête au bord de la plage. Il lui parla de ses amis qu'il considérait comme ses frères, d'Emily et Kim et de sa sœur Leah. Elle était nerveuse ce soir là. Elle prit de temps à s'apprêté et Seth venu la chercher. La fête de la plage était bombée, un énorme feu de camps au milieu. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse avoir tant d'adolescent dans ce bled. Elle avait peut-être jugé trop vite cette petite ville. Seth lui présenta tout d'abord Emily et Sam. Ils étaient plus âgés qu'elle. Elle remarqua les entailles au beau visage de la jeune fille. Et se demanda vaguement quand ça avait pu arriver. Elle s'entendit directement bien avec la jeune femme. Emily et elle parties d'un coté laissant Sam. Elle lui raconta un peu sa vie en France et Emily un peu sa vie ici. Elles se parlaient, rigolait ensemble comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours assises sur le sable les pieds frôlant l'eau. C'est à ce moment que sa vie à basculer, derrière elles sont arrivé d'immenses jeunes hommes et deux jeunes filles. Elle se leva pour les saluer. Sautillant presque d'excitation de rencontré les personnes dont Seth et Emily lui avait déjà tant parlé. Leah l'enlaça et s'excusa de ne pas être venu hier, un garçon et une fille main dans la main s'avanceraient vers elle, ils se présentèrent Jared et Kim. Un certain Paul lui fit un sourire charmant, un autre Embry la complimenta tendis qu'un garçon prénommé Quil se montra très familier. Mais quand se fut __**son**__ tour de s'avancer. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ses prunelles noires. Elle perdit pied. Perdit le contrôle de tout mouvement de son corps, de toute réaction. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Chaque molécules, chaque millimètres de se peau ne voulait, n'aimait que ce garçon inconnu. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareil sentiment, car à l'instant précis où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle avait senti comme si elle avait trouvé enfin celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie, comme si un vide s'étouffait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le scruter avec ardeur. D'admirer son visage, ses cheveux et son corps. Ses yeux en amandes brillaient de passion. Elle sut que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareil avec l'impression de pouvoir tout faire pour lui. Le monde s'était étreint il n'y avait que lui et elle. Se noyant dans ses prunelles intensément noires. Mais soudain, le bruit réapparu. Elle fut prit d'un vertige. Et respira un bout coup sous le coup de l'émotion elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait et détourna les yeux. Fixant le sol. Elle s'empourpra. Très gêner par sa réaction et retourner par la force de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle n'osant plus relever le regard. Elle entendu une voix grave et agréable lui dire « Moi c'est __**Jacob, Jacob Black ».**_

_Elle avait relevé la tête très doucement, elle prit la précaution de ne plus le regard puis bredouilla « __Kay, … fin __Katelyne ». Elle souffla un bout coup puis ajouta en fixant ses chaussures … : __« Désolé, je crois que je vais m'en aller … je … ». Elle ne finie pas sa phrase et parti d'un pas presser. Elle entendit quelques protestation et senti une main brulante la retenir et la ramener brutalement. Elle leva la tête et rencontra de nouveaux deux jets noirs. « Ravis de te rencontré Kay. » Son visage fendit un sourire._

**Fin du Flash back.**

Laissant échapper un sourire. Peu de temps après elle avait appris leur histoire de loup garou qu'elle avait été imprégner de Jacob plutôt que Jacob _s'était imprégner d'elle._ Et elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de tels sentiments étaient trop fort pour être … réel ? Ce n'est pas le manque de réalité juste … elle ne savait pas mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle pensait à se sujet là. Elle senti le regard de Jacob et elle se pelotonna contre lui.

« -Ca va ? S'enquit-il.

-Je pensais à notre rencontre.

-Ah, dit en rigolant.

-Pourquoi tu te marre ? S'offusqua telle. Il resserra son étreinte.

-Tu étais tellement rouge … puis tellement belle.

-Rattrapes toi je dirais rien.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça puis …tu sais que la soirée feux de camps n'est que dans une heure dit en élargissant sourire.

-Et tu proposes ? Dit-elle en souriant à son tour. Il l'embrassa passionnément en passant sa main sous son t-shirt.

-Un truc dans se genre là souffla t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Oh dans se genre là tu veux dire ? Elle se releva se mettant à califourchon sur son amoureux.

-Plus dans se genre dit-il prêt à enlever son t-shirt. Mais le geste fut coupé quand on frappa brutalement à la porte, la personne n'attendit pas qu'on vienne lui ouvrir pour entrer. Un très grand jeune à l'air furibond déboula dans le salon. Il ouvra la bouche comme prêt à hurler lorsqu'il vit la position des deux amoureux. Sa colère eu l'air de s'atténuer et son teint devenu cramoisi comme celui Kay. Jacob puis avait l'air tout ta fait à l'aise.

- Quesque tu fou ici Paul ? On se voit dans une heure ça pouvait pas attendre ?

La jeune fille en profita pour se relever et s'asseoir à l'autre bout du fauteuil ce qui eu dont d'énerver Jacob qui se releva pour se mettre à coté d'elle et passer une main sur son épaule.

- Je viens d'apprendre que **ils étaient revenu** dit Paul.

- Comment ? On était censé vous en parlez se soir … s'exclama Jacob.

- Sam était dans la forêt et pensait à ça quand je suis arrivé, pourquoi m'as-tu rien dis ? C'est toi qui _**lui**_ as demandé de revenir ?

- Jamais, s'énerva Jacob. J'en sais rien pourquoi elle est revenu j'ai plus de contact avec _**elle**_ et tu le sais très bien … on voulait vous en parlez ce soir.

-Tu vas _**la**_ revoir non ?

-Sûrement, il doit se passer un truc louche pour qu'ils soient revenus après si peu de temps …

Paul hocha la tête.

-Je ne les comprends pas, fini par dire Jacob. C'est trop dangereux de _**la**_ faire revenir maintenant _**elle**_ pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Il resserra son étreinte.

-Je ne sais pas dit Paul. Mais je pensais que tu m'en parlerais.

Il tourna les talons et fit un signe de main puis dit avec un sourire :

-désoler de vous avoir déranger vieux on se voit tout à l'heure. Puis se tourna vers_ Katelyne_. Et ajouta :

-Tu es charmante aujourd'hui ma petite Kay.

La jeune fille lui fit un demi-sourire en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Jacob se trouva vers elle et lui murmura :

-On en était où ?

-Si crois t'en sortir comme ça ! J'ai rien compris à votre conversation … explique moi.

-Non. Pas cette fois.

-C'est qui elle ? Qui est revenu ? Jacob tu me dois des explications !

-Je te dois rien Kay, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Elle lui fit regretter amèrement son silence en se levant et s'installant seule. Ignorant complément son amoureux jusqu'au départ pour le feu de camps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne lecture.**

**Maylis17 MERCI. Pour ton avis Mais évidemment pour perdre ton temps avec mes chapitres. Maylis17 la fille qui devait etre méchante mais qui était gentille :D MERCI.**

**Merci aussi à mes permières revieuweuuuses (L) : ****Myane Rabidou14 et Lulibou. Rabidou14 je ne pense pas que tu as tout compris aurais- tu sauté des lignes ? 8-) :p ce n'est pas bella qui est imprégner de Jacob mais Kay-Katelyne j'espère que ce chapitre va un peu t'éclairé il est fait pour. **

**Merci aussi à : _alexe de m'avoir mis dans ses favoris_ et aussi merci ****tueuse-en-serie-joke de m'avoir mis en alerte (Naaaaaaan mais nan c'est pas pour avoir une revieuw (aaaa) Mais votre avis m'interesse grandement :D) .**

**Chapitre plus long que je précédant :D Chapitre 3 Bella et Edward arrivent -enfin!-**

* * *

D'une mine boudeuse elle s'assit près d'Emily. Elle envoya Jacob le plus loin d'elle possible. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard de tueur à Paul et s'assit près de Quil. Toute la meute se lança des regards interrogatifs. Emily se rapprocha de Kay et murmura :

« -Il y a un problème avec Jake ? demanda-t-elle timidement. La jeune fille soupira avant de répondre.

-Tu es au courant qu'_ils sont revenus _? dit-elle en feignant qu'elle était dans la confidence.

-Je … tu parles des Cullen ? Vous vous êtes fâché à cause de Bella ?

C'était donc ça … Son cœur se pinça et elle eu une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Bella … Jacob lui avait raconté leur histoire. Elle avait choisit l'autre et avait piétiné son cœur. Il détestait en parlé … elle aurait voulu en savoir plus mais il refusait d'en parler. Il faisait encore quelques allusions sans plus. Et même si il lui avait assuré qu'il était finalement heureux qu'elle ait choisit l'autre plutôt que lui et que c'est elle qu'il aimait et que l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Bella n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Ils allaient se revoir…Revoir celle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir et surtout celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Luttant contre ses larmes elle fit un sourire à Emily qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Emily remarqua son état et la prit dans ses bras.

-Jacob t'aime plus que tout Kay.

Kim s'était assise près d'elles.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota telle. Kay releva la tête des bras de son amie puis bredouilla :

-l'ex de jake est revenu et il ne m'avait rien dit …

-Comme le sais-tu alors ? demanda Kim

-Paul est arrivé tout taleur furieux car Jacob ne lui avait rien dit non plus.

-C'est pas son ex… dit Emily.

-Emy c'est la fille qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé s'exclama-t- elle.

-C'est toi la fille qu'il aime répliqua Kim.

-C'est quoi cette histoire Kay ! Ouvre les yeux … votre amour est tellement fort que parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus fort que celui de moi et Sam…s'écria Emily. Elle pesa ses mots en disant ça. Kim hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-Il a dit quoi lui ?

-Rien je lui ai plus adressé la parole, dit-elle honteusement.

-Oh … Quesque tu attends ! s'exclama Emily.

- Katelyne … tu ne vas pas le fuir expliques lui tes craintes et il te rassura, dit Kim d'un ton maternel.

-Et vous pourriez vous réconcilier comme il soit rigola Emily. » La jeune fille hocha la tête et fit un sourire à ses amies en se levant pour rejoindre Jacob. Ses amies étaient très protectrice et avait une attitude très maternel en vers elle. Elle était la plus jeune de groupe et la meute la considèrent parfois un peu comme le bébé du groupe. Dès qu'elle avait le moindre ennuie, elle avait 7 garçons prêt à l'emploie.

Jacob écarta les jambes pour la laisser s'installer. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, elle se laissa faire et l'entendit lui dire à l'oreille «-J'adore Emily et Kim.

-Tu vas la revoir quand ?

-De qui tu parles mon cœur ? dit il mal à l'aise.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Jacob …Quand vas-tu revoir Bella.

-De quoi tu …/Face au regard sans retourne de son amoureuse il fini par avoué. / Hum …tu parles de ça euh je en sais pas … je …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Jacob, je suis heureuse pour toi que tu la revois dit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu hypocrite.

-Tu es vraiment merveilleuse comme fille … mais c'est vrai ce mensonge ?

-Elle a l'honneur d'être la seule fille dont tu sois tombé amoureux … alors forcément ça me fais un petit quelque chose avoua-t-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-De quoi tu parles ? On a déjà parlé non ? L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est incomparable.

-C'est pas se que je veux dire Jake … Elle, tu l'aimes pour elle pas parce que tu es un loup garou et que tu as été imprégner par elle tu vois ?

-C'est ridicule je t'aime pour toi … Nous sommes unis, ma Kay chérie même si je n'étais pas un loup garou je serais tombé sous ton charme.

-Car elle était blonde la Bella ?

-Katelyne tu m'agaces tu te poses trop de question … Je t'aime, tout en moi t'aime et ça me fait très mal ce que tu dis dit-il en essayant de la faire culpabiliser pour qu'elle se taise avec ce discourt ridicule.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et … culpabilisa. Elle s'en voulu soudainement de le blesser pour si peu. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Excuse-moi …

-C'est rien je comprends. » . La meute d'un geste puéril applaudit, certains sifflèrent. Et Sam s'éclaircit la gorge puis se leva.

« - Bon maintenant que les deux autres se sont rabiboché … et je tiens à souligner l'aide apporté par Emily et sa bonne parole. Celle-ci sourie à son amoureux.

-Et Kim dit Jared.

-Et Kim ajouta Sam en faisant un sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille en question. Je dois vous annoncer que la famille Cullen est de retour, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps juste que ce n'est pas définitif vu la rumeur que Carlisle est là pour affaire.Pour la trêve notre traité n'a rien prévu… Puis apparait la bataille de la dernière fois… je doute.

-Quelle bataille demanda Kay qui ne suivait rien.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Katelyne, la seule à ne pas être au courant pour les vampires. Jacob avait insisté sur se point. La meute mal l'aise ne répondirent pas et regardèrent avec insistance Jacob qui avait un regard impassible il haussa les épaules et lui répondit.

-Rien, c'est Sam qui s'exprime mal… une dispute de voisinage.

La jeune fille se leva rouge de colère croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine les regardant un par un furieuse. Ils baisèrent tous leurs têtes, honteux. Sauf Jacob.

-Je pensais faire parti des vôtres, cria-t-elle.

-Evidemment que tu en fais parti, s'exclama Seth.

- Toi, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole Fourbe. Seth était devenu en quelques sortes son meilleur ami, outre Jacob. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce traiter ni de ce que les Cullen y faisait dedans. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Contre tous. Pourquoi Emily et Kim avaient le droit d'être au courant. Ils ne lui faisaient donc pas confiance ? Elle leur avait prouvé fidélité pourtant. Elle se sentait frustré comme si elle était une mal propre entouré de Bourgois. Elle était dans l'ignorance d'une chose qui avait l'air assez importante. Elle allait utiliser la manière forte pour arriver à ses fins, elle s'en voulait avant même de prononcer ses mots. Elle se tourna brutalement vers Jacob et croisa ses prunelles noires, elle sentit son souffle se couper malgré le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble il lui faisait toujours un effet hypnotisant. Elle lutta contre elle-même pour garder son air furieux et non attendrit.

-Combien tu m'aimes Jacob ?

Le garçon ouvre la bouche puis la ferma scrutant la jeune fille. Un sourire fendit son visage et il se releva.

-Je peux jouer aux mêmes jeux que toi …

-Comment ça ?

-M'aimes tu assez pour me faire confiance ? Si je veux te cacher quelque chose m'aimes tu assez pour comprendre que j'ai de bonnes raisons.

-Et toi m'aimes tu assez pour me faire confiance sans m'épargner ?

-Compris alors, en gros ça te va?

-Ok, en gros

-Les Cullen et nous sommes en guerre, dit simplement Jacob

-A cause de Edward ?

-Non. Car nous sommes nés en nous détestant.

- Ce sont des loups ?

-Non.

-Mais …

-N'en demande pas trop Kay je t'explique en gros ! Et il y a quelques années avant que tu arrives nous avons du combattre avec eux.

-Combattre ? Contre quoi ?

-Kay ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Excuse-moi, continue.

-Bon alors nous qui étions censé les déteste ardemment sa à compliqué les choses. Et ils sont partis peu après … après le mariage de Bella et Edward … Malgré lui il baissa la tête. Katelyne pensa que s'était à cause du mariage de Bella et Edward mais elle se trompait. La réelle souffrance de Jacob était que le cœur de Bella avait arrêté battre. Que sa Bella soit parti pour toujours. Cette réalité était un véritable déchirement … il savait qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais même si maintenant à Forks ce n'était plus Bella qui était là. Mais une sangsue sans âme.

Elle posa sa main sur épaule et lui fit signe de continué.

-Bon et maintenant ils sont revenu, dit-il en s'adressant à la meute. Ce qui veut dire que le traiter est en péril vu que Bella fait parti des leurs. Et Sam va avoir un entretient avec Carlisle et si Bella tient à me revoir … je la reverrais.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Puis Quil demanda :

-En clair tu la vois quand ?

-…Samedi à la clairière, elle sera avec Edward.

-Et toi avec moi, dit Kay.

-Hors de question c'est trop dangereux s'écria malgré lui Jacob. Il avait trop parlé maintenant elle allait lui demander pourquoi, bonjour les emmerdes.

-Dangereux de revoir ton ex ? Elle rougit elle avait employé le mot 'ex' devant lui.

Jacob éclata de rire en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Mon 'ex' s'appelle Sarah mon cœur.

Elle se renfrogna, elle détestait Sarah bien que Jacob soit sorti avec elle que pendant 1 semaine et à cause d'un pari lancé par Quil. Il rigolait toujours.

-T'es vraiment mignonne quand tu es jalouse.

-C'est bon moques toi de moi. »

Il avait réussit à éviter le mot « dangereux » grâce à cette gourde, il savait qu'il appelait Bella son ex. Kay avait tendance à oublier que lui et ses frères n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre et il l'avait lu dans les pensées de Seth.

La suite la soirée se passa dans une ambiance plus joyeuse. Ils mangèrent comme 10. Rigolèrent, burent, se bagarrèrent et mangèrent. Les garçons ne se posaient pas trop de questions par rapport aux Cullen. Au final. Au mieux ils pourraient se battre. Au pire ils décamperaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient revenu. Il n'y avait que Jacob qui était inquiet. Mais il se montrait indifférent devant Katelyne de toute façon ses frères seraient bien vite au courant de ses inquiétudes.

Kate dansait avec Kim au tour du feu. Leurs mouvements étaient suivit de tous sauf de Sam qui était trop concentré à bercer Emily. Elles rigolèrent ensemble un peu saoul. Avant de s'effondrer sur leurs amoureux. Il la reconduit chez lui s'installa avec elle dans son petit lit.

Le lendemain elle lui fit un immense sourire en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

--

Le lundi Jacob la conduisit en moto à son lycée vu qu'elle avait passé la fin de son week-end chez lui. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé des Cullen craignant une nouvelle dispute, elle soutirait des informations à Seth. Quand elle arriva au Lycée, Amy lui sauta dessus excité comme une puce. Frank lui adressa un petit sourit de compassion et Léana leva les yeux au ciel par la réaction de son amie, Tom et Estéban n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Elle sourit retrouvant son groupe d'amis. « -C'était bien ce week-end avec Jacob ? demanda Amy. Frank lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Amy ça te regardes pas, souffla-t-il.

-C'est pas grave Frank si tu veux savoir on s'est disputé puis …

-Tu t'es disputé avec Jake ? dit étonnée Léana.

-La fameuse Bella refait son apparition, dit Kay en roulant les yeux.

Tom releva la tête.

-Ah bon ? Il faudra que je prévienne ma sœur, répliqua Tom.

-J'avais oublié que Angela était copine avec Bella.

-Avant dit Tom. Ils ont disparu du jour au lendemain.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur Bella ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Tout ce que je t'ai déjà dis, dit Tom lassé.

-Rien de plus ? Et sur les Cullen ?

-Tu t'intéresses aux Cullen ?

-Mouais …

-Ils étaient magnifiques… les plus bels être que je n'ai jamais vu, dit Amy.

-Pour une fois elle n'exagère même pas, dit d'un sourire rêveur Léana.

-J'aimais bien le gars avec qui elle sortait … je crois bien que c'est mon idéal masculin, rougit Amy. Frank lui fit les gros yeux.

-Moi J'aimais bien le grand costaud, dit Léana.

-Ah bon ? dit Estéban intéressé.

-Le contraire de toi oui, dit-elle méchamment.

-Sous tout tes piques je suis sur que tu m'aimes ma Léana ne luttes plus contre tes sentiments ma belle, dit d'un ton poétique Estéban.

-Dans tes rêves Macfi.

-Si tu veux mon avis Lyne ils étaient très antipathiques, dit Tom.

-Pourquoi tu l'appel Lyne alors que tout le monde l'appel Kay c'est énervant à la fin, s'exclama Amy. Kay rigola.

-On s'en fou Amy, tu m'appelles comme tu veux Tomichou, dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Les Cullen ne se mêlaient pas aux autres gens si tu veux savoir, dit Frank.

-Sauf avec Bella, ça a été différent, ajouta Tom.

-Angela te l'a dit ?

-Ouais. Et tu sais pourquoi ils sont tous partis ?

-Pour la fac puis… le docteur avait trouvé un meilleur poste dans une plus grande ville.

-Ils étaient différents, dit Léana pensive.

-Leur maison immense, ajouta Tom. Ma sœur m'a raconté que pour fêter leurs diplômes, Bella avait organisé une fête chez eux.

-Ta sœur elle était pote avec eux non ? demanda Kay.

-Ouais, à cause de Bella.

-Et ta sœur t'a déjà parlé de Jacob ?

-ça remonte Lyne !

-Désolé … dit-elle en baissant la tête. Et tu sais ou ils habitent ?

-Je… crois savoir.

-On y va après les cours, décida-t-elle.

-Super, s'écria Amy.

-Oh My God, je viens avec vous ! S'écria Léana.

-Mais…

-puisque Amy y va, dit Frank.

-Puisque Léana y va, dit du même ton Estéban.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée moi, dit Tom

-Mais si ! Puis on passe juste devant pour voir…

-Ok, dit résiner Tom. »

Kay sauta de joie et lui planta un petit bisou de remerciement.

Avant de partir en expédition ils étaient tous rentré chez eux pour garer leur propre voiture. Tom passa les chercher chacun à leur tour. Kay était assise devant, elle tripotait avec stress ses mains.

« - Calme-toi Kay, lui demanda Léana.

-C'est vrai tu nous stress ! dit Estéban.

-t'es toujours d'accord avec Léana t'façon, dit Frank.

-Et toi avec moi, sourit Amy.

-Bon vous avez fini les gosses ? On est arrivé dit Tom sur les nerfs

-Comment ça demanda Kay en regardant droit devant ne voyant rien que des arbres.

-La maison est par là, dit-il en pointant du doigt une allée dissimuler.

-On y va ?

-Sans moi, répliqua Tom

-Moi non plus désolé Kay mais ça se fait pas, dit Frank.

-Moi je viens avec toi, dit Amy.

-Pas besoin d'y aller à mille, dit Estéban.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'autre dit Léana

Kay et Amy s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, elles marchèrent jusqu'à voir une immense maison. Amy s'arrêta bouche bée mais Kay continua jusqu'au porche. Puis elle aperçue quelqu'un à la fenêtre, elle se retourna et fit signe Amy de partir. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison avant de s'en allé. Mais son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme qui se trouvait sur le porche. Il était musclé et grand pas aussi grand que Jacob … mais grand pour un être normalement constitué. La peau aussi blanche que de la craie et des prunelles topaze, il était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle. Une beauté inhumaine. Les cheveux cuivres et ses lèvres qui avaient l'air du comme le marbre pour tant elle était sur qu'elles étaient tendre. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle rougit involontairement et vu à sa plus grandes horreur les prunelles du jeune homme s'assombrir. Il avait un air terrifiant et dégouté. Elle bredouilla un 'désolé'. Et se sentie mal propre. Le regard du garçon l'avait profondément vexé et blessé. Comment pouvait-on regarder quelqu'un avec une telle hargne. Il ne la connaissait pas et même si elle n'avait eu aucun droit de s'approcher de chez lui, lui n'avait pas le droit de la mépriser ainsi sans savoir qui elle était. Rejoignant la voiture sans un mot.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMIS PROMIS prochain chapitre la clairière :D EDXARD et Bella :) Le prochain veindra plus tard je délaisse ma fiction Hp :O Honte à moi alors je vais mes CONCENTRER pour faire un chapitre . **

**JE VOUS AIME :D**

**je sais plus nom eu pseudonime mais je vous aime merci les review c'est vraiment un truck génial je voulais remercier quelqu'un en particulier _Ibsm_ (désolé si je me susi trompé dans to pseudo mais je fais sa de tete et ajd j'en ai pas bcp) ****Puis vous dites que ses différents je le prend bien :) c'est cool non ? Fin merci de votre ouvreture d'esprit car vous aimez lire un genre de fiction et moi j'arrive avec Jacob xx. Je suis quand meme dégouté _il y a une fille elle a 554 review_ poru un chapitre :o Tain mais comme elle fait. Vous trouvez mon résumer nulle ou c'est p-t mon hsitoire :s Fin bref :) Bisou bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle franchit la porte légèrement penaude après avoir assuré à ses amis qu'elle allait bien. Elle adressa un sourire à son grand-père qui regardait le match, Katelyne eu une pensé pour Billy qui était surement en train de faire la même chose, il répondit à son sourire puis jeta un œil derrière elle, comme si il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un :

« - Jacob ne vient pas nous dire bonjour aujourd'hui? demanda son grand père soucieux.

-Il n'est pas malade au moins Katy ? dit la voix de sa grand-mère parvenant de la cuisine

-Non j'ai juste fais un tour avec mes amis, je l'ai vu tout le week-end. Répondit-elle d'un ton d'indifférence bien que son ventre se tordit légèrement, il lui manquait déjà. Comme l'air lui aurait manqué. Mais elle revu vu le regard méprisant du garçon, elle se sentait mal propre, indésirable et immonde s'était pas le bon moment de le voir.

-Chérie, vous vous êtes disputés ? Questionna la veille femme.

-Non, non je suis fatiguer la balade a été longue _Ma_'.

-Vous venez manger c'est prêt, dit sa grand-mère en s'approchant du salon, elle caressa les cheveux de sa petite fille d'un air compatissant.

Katelyne ne toucha pas à son assiette, elle avait le ventre noué. Son grand-père lui fit un cinéma « les jeunes ne mange rien de nos jours » et son épouse ajouta « Tout se joue sur l'apparence maintenant de mon temps… » Mais remarqua que sa petite fille était tendue et lui fit couler un bain, Kay rajouta de l'eau chaude se qui rendit le bain bouillant.

« -Katy chérie, tu exagères avec l'eau chaude ! Comment veux-tu rentré dedans maintenant, dit d'un ton de reproche sa grand-mère. Mais elle avait envi d'un bain chaud à lui bruler la peau, sentir la doucereuse chaleur l'enrouler… Tel Jacob l'aurait fait avec ses bras.

-J'aime les bains brulants _Ma'_. La femme hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

-Katy … Ta mère a appelé quand tu te baladais avec tes amis …

-Et… ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Ta mère t'a inscrite à l'université à paris … et elle te dit que les cours commence fin aout et de ne pas oublier de leur annoncer le jour de leur retour et qu'elle espérait que tu ne fasses pas d'histoire, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante. Katelyne hocha la tête inutilité de discuter maintenant et lui pria de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle était dans une colère noir et d'une tristesse épouvantable. Elle se glissa dans l'eau bouillante. Une odeur parfumé l'enveloppa toute entière, elle laissa tout ses muscles se détendre. Sa tête tombant contre le bord, elle joua futilement avec ses pieds. Elle avait une certitude sa vie était ici. Avec Jacob en tout cas. Elle savait que si elle était accepter dans une grande Fac sa mère ne dirait rien, sa mère ne pensait pas à son bonheur mais à ses études. Certes elle avait espéré aller à la fac de Seattle … Pour voir le plus souvent Jacob possible. Mais il n'est pas question ça, il serait déjà bien qu'il ne soit pas séparé par un océan. Si il fallait elle prendrait l'avion chaque après midi libre et le week-end. Elle allait travailler ardemment pour rester en Amérique. Et puis elle serait bientôt majeur, elle n'avait nullement besoin de s'inquiéter. Elle s'aperçue que sa tête tournait et qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Décidément Ma' tenait la vérité, l'eau trop chaud ce n'était pas bon. Avec ses orteils, elle enleva et le bouchon qui retenait l'eau et se releva. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps que le monde arrête de tourner et que son cœur ne lui fasse plus aussi mal. Elle s'habilla d'un simple boxer et un soutien-gorge en dentelle qui allait avec. Elle mettrait son pyjama dans sa chambre. Elle ne risquait pas de croiser ses grands-parents, ils devaient dormir, au pire son grand-père ferait une crise cardiaque à la vu de sa petite fille qui avait grandi plus tôt que prévu. Elle laissa échapper un sourire qui se refléta dans la glace. Elle s'observa. Elle se trouva affreuse, détestant le contraste que donnait ses yeux azurent sur ses lèvres de couleur rouge sang. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et cet instant précis elle les rêvait brun. Que sa peau doré soit brune ou alors très blanche. Que ses yeux soit brun eux aussi. Et que ses lèvres soit pales. Elle prit son crayon noir pour accentuer la couleur de ses yeux. Elle fit une grimace. Et revu les yeux du garçon. Mais il n'avait aucune une importance. Jacob comptait. Les Quileutes comptaient. Ses amis comptaient. Mais pas lui. Pourtant son regard l'avait blessé aussi fort qu'une lame de couteau. Elle se sécha les cheveux et jeta un derrière coup d'œil avant de soupirer. Sur la pointe des pieds elle rejoignit sa chambre…

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'un grand jeune homme à la peau magnifiquement mat était endormi sur son lit. Elle avait envi de lui sauta dessus. Le fait de le voir combla un vide familier qui s'installait quand il était loin d'elle. Elle retenu ses instincts et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot. Tout son corps rayonnait de le voir. Avait-elle vraiment été assez bête pour penser qu'elle tiendrait une journée sans lui ? Elle s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ? Elle regretta d'avoir prit un si long bain. Il était sublime endormi. D'un geste très doux elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle senti une main agripper sa taille avec force. Jacob ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un splendide sourire et l'embrassa assez longuement pour que son cœur s'emballe. Il murmura contre ses lèvres « Alors on m'évite ?». Elle se détacha de lui, et lui se releva. Il esquiva un sourit en voyant sa tenue, et il la détailla. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de désir et de passion. Il l'a regardait comme aucune garçon ne l'avait jamais regardé. Elle en oublia _presque_ le goût amer que lui avait laissait un autre regard plein de mépris. Elle rougit un peu allant dans sa penderie pour chercher son pyjama. Jacob compris l'intention de Kay. «- hey, je t'aime bien comme ça moi pas besoin d'enfilé ton pyjama s'exclama-t- il. Puis pourquoi t'habiller, c'est une perte de temps dit-il en élargissant son sourire. Elle enfila un petit short et un dessus de pyjama qui s'emblait aller avec puis elle lança un petit sourire à son amoureux avant de lui dire :

- Jacob Black serait tu venu par intérêt ?

- Peut-être, rigola-t-il. Elle se blottit contre lui. Sentant tout son corps la réchauffé au contacte de sa peau. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

- Je ne t'évite pas mon cœur, souffla-t-elle.

- D'abord ton message me disant de ne pas venir te chercher puis un autre pour me dire que tu ne passeras même pas à la Push. En sachant que demain c'est Seth qui vient te chercher.

- J'avais oublié pour Seth, avoua-t-elle. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

- Alors si on parlait de mes intérêts, dit en laissant balader sa main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il vu sa mimique et la resserra un peu plus contre lui.

- Kay il y a un problème ? tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. Elle fit aller ses doigts sur son torse brulant avant de soupirer.

- Jake tu peux faire comme si tu n'es pas amoureux de moi et me répondre franchement, demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kate je suis bien moi je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

- Je ne te demande pas de bouger gros beta, juste de penser… C'est si dur que ça ?

- Ca va être très dur, impossible je dirais même mais peux toujours essayer.

- Me trouves tu jolie ?

Il s'esclaffa mais après avoir croisé le regard très sérieux et surtout inquiet de Kay il tacha de garder son calme.

- Kay tu es la plus belle femme au monde. » Elle roula les yeux. Et se détacha de lui pour lui tourné le dos. Il se colla à elle et fit pianoter ses doigts sur sa hanche et murmura : « -Sincèrement Kay, il m'est peut-être dur d'être objectif vu que tu es tout pour moi. Mais tu es merveilleuse et à mes yeux tu es la belle fille que j'ai pu voir sur cette terre et que j'ai pu toucher aussi dit-il avec un petit sourire. Elle se retourna pour être face à lui et le regarder sévèrement. Mais en croisant ses prunelles noires sont regard mécontent se transforma un regard passionné et amoureux, elle soupira :

-A tes yeux peut-être … même si je sais que tu ne dis ça que pour me flatter. Mais aux yeux des autres… Jake tu sors avec quelqu'un d'insortable. Jacob l'a regarda étonné.

-Si tu veux savoir je pense que beaucoup de garçon rêveraient d'être à ma place. Et si tu veux des faits concret mes chères frères, mes meilleurs amis te trouvent assez à leur gout. Jared a adoré ta petite danse avec Kim. Justement je voulais t'en parler … danser comme ça, garde ça pour moi veux tu ?

-… Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans la tête de ses sales gosses ; marmonna-t-il. Cette réplique eu le mérite de la faire rire.

-Vas tu m'expliqué pourquoi tu te trouves insortable ? Je veux dire Leah viendrais me trouver je comprendr…

-Leah est très jolie Beta, le coupa-t-elle.

-Peut-être mais elle est tellement chiante que…

-je le trouve gentille moi.

-Tu trouve tout le monde gentil

-Faux …

-Ah ouais et qui ? La petite peste qui t'as dit des choses pas très gentilles aujourd'hui, mon amour celle qui est folle de jalousie car tu es au lit avec le plus garçon de Forks, de l'état … ou même d'Amérique ?

- Je ne connais pas cette fille Jake, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu attends quoi pour m'expliquer ma Katy chérie.

-M'appel pas comme Ma' méchant. Si tu insistes c'est le regard désobligeant d'un garçon.

-Tom ?

-Non lui est toujours adorable.

-Je sais, je l'aime pas lui par exemple.

-Tu es trop chou quand tu es jaloux mais il n'y a pas de raison je crois qu'il craque pour Leah.

-Ah ils feront un beau couple. Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour le méchant sous-entendu. Jacob fronça les sourcils.

-Alors c'est qui ce garçon ? Veux tu que je m'occupe de lui remettre les idées en place et surtout les yeux ? Puis es tu sur que c'était un regard désobligeant ? Car mon cœur je t'explique les filles regardent les garçons mais les garçons font pareil. Il lui parlait comme à un enfant ce qui l'agaça quelque peu.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est… un gars du Lycée menti-t-elle. Jake haussa les épaules.

-Il devait être homo.

-Toi et tes hypothèses stupides. C'est son droit de ne pas me trouver à son gout.

-Tu as raison un de moins. Il la serra un doucement dans ses bras ce qui eu don de la faire frissonner de plaisir. Il mesurait sa force, et ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Elle était si fragile entre ses bras qui auraient pu la broyer. Il colla les lèvres contre son lobe et lui susurra :

-Moi je te trouve tout t'a fait à mon gout. » Elle lui sourira et l'embrassa

**--**

Edward rentra furibard. Il souffla lentement pour se clamer. Puis regarda Alice.

« - Toi non plus tu n'as rien vu alors. Elle hocha la tête perplexe. Puis le regarda inquiète.

-Edward … Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller rejoindre Bella et Esmée pour chasser Alice, marmonna-t-il avant de s'exclamer

: -Je ne sais pas me contrôler face à elle, son arome me rend fou, j'ai envie de croquer dans sa chair, ajouta-t-il dit honteusement, je ne pensais pas que sa me ré arriverais après ...

-Bella dit Alice. Et qui est cette fille ?

-La petite copine du clébard.

- DE JACOB ? Il hocha la tête. Alice secoua la tête puis Edward répondu à ses pensées.

- Je l'ai vu dans sa tête, ce n'est pas difficile il pense qu'à elle.

- Mais tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui …

- Elle habite à coté de chez Charlie, dit-il d'une voie à peine audible. Ses yeux étaient redevenus d'une jolie couleur topaze. La vampire compris la suite car elle l'avait vu. Bella avait insisté pour voir Charlie, même si elle avait une capacité à se contrôler beaucoup plus élevée que les autres, il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas en contact avec lui rien que pour que tout leurs mensonges ne soit pas découvert. Des vampires avaient eu vent de l'existence des Quileutes et voulaient leurs territoires. Ils les avaient aidés lors que la dernière bataille à eux de les aidés pour celle-ci. Puis Bella avait insisté pour revoir Jacob …

- Elle ne doit pas avoir très bon cette …

- Kay … Katelyne répondit-il à la question qu'Alice venait de penser.

- A force de fréquenter des loups-garous… Tu crois que son arome nous ferait de l'effet aussi ? Je veux dire c'est encore un autre cas que Bella.

- Oui, je ne sais pas je n'ai pas très envie de tester si tu veux mon avis. Le traiter est déjà en péril à cause de Bella et si je croque une des leurs ce serait pire. Je ne pense pas que Bella se remettrait si nous n'aidions pas les loups et qu'ils se faisaient décimer. De plus je trouve cette fille intéressante … Elle a tellement de mystère, dit-il songèrent.

-Je te rappelle que Bella est encore plus forte que toi, ce serait triste que tu te fasses tuer, tu es encore jeune, rigola Alice.

-Ne sois pas bête, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Cette fille ne remet rien en cause. Bella est mon unique amour, ma v…

-Evites moi ça Edward, je sais à quel point tu aimes Bella dit-elle lassée par son discourt. Il se renfrogna.

-Tu m'énerves, tu n'es qu'un sale petit monstre je vais faire un tour en attendant que Bella revienne.

-Encore écouter aux portes des loups-garous ? Edward s'esquiva un sourire avant de s'en aller en courant dans les bois.

Elle eu du mal à réveiller Jacob il était très tôt mais il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant que Ma' vienne la réveiller. Elle le poussa un peu plus brutalement mais il n'avait rien dû sentir. Elle soupira le tapant furieusement avec ses pieds. De plus elle ne pouvait pas bouger emprisonnée dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa et puis colla ses lèvres contre son oreille chaude.

« -Jacob Black vous allez vous réveiller ? Il sursauta.

- Ca va pas de me crier dessus comme ça ? dit-il passablement énerver.

- Excuse moi mon cœur, mais il faut que tu te lèves et que tu te rhabilles et surtout que tu partes. Si Ma' te voit dans mon lit, elle n'hésitera pas à prendre un fusil et te tirer dessus quoique elle demandera peut-être à …

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Mais je suis un homme robuste, dit-il en lui souriant et en la serrant contre lui.

- Mon chéri tu vois où est mon genou et où il atterri si je le lève brutalement ? dit-elle agacée. Jacob perdu subitement son sourire.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Si tu ne décampes pas de ma chambre tout de suite, si je le ferais. Il grommela en se levant et s'habilla rapidement.

- J'ai le droit à un bisou ou tu me jettes comme un mal propre ? marmonna-t-il. Elle fit signe de réfléchir puis s'approcha de lui doucement.

- J'hésite ce serais bien plus drôle de te faire languir pour un bisou jusqu'à ce soir. Il l'a regarda indigné, elle rit… Ce qui lui fit décrocher un sourire. Elle ajouta : Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de me faire languir toute seule. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.

--

Amy la colla toute la journée à son plus grand agacement « je suis ton soutient moral » avait-elle avancé comme excuse. Elle n'en avait nullement besoin Jacob lui avait fait tout oublier…fin presque. Quand Seth arriva pour venir la chercher elle ne put s'empêcher de lui avouer, car Seth à les mots. Et que Seth ne peut pas lui en vouloir … pas comme Jake.

«- T'as été chez eux ? » Mais tu es une GRANDE malade, Jacob t'as engueulé je pari !

- Non, je lui ai pas dis, dit-elle d'une voie à peine audible.

- Comment veux que je lui cache ? se fâcha-t-il

- N'y penses pas … Si je ne peux plus rien te dire …

- Mais si, je ferais attention mais tu devrais lui dire, dit-il en se radoucissant. Alors comme ça Tom a craqué sur Leah ? Elle est ravie. Sam aussi je dois t'avouer, on l'est tous. Ça nous fera peut-être des vacances s'ils sortent ensemble.

- Peut-être… Dis Seth tu peux me promettre de me rendre un service ?

-Ça dépend quoi, dit le garçon sur ses gardes. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Jacob moi.

- Promets moi, Jacob ne te tuera pas je lui interdirais, sourit-elle. Aller Seth. Elle lui fit le coup du sourire et des yeux petits yeux…

- Ok promis. Que veux que je fasse ?

- Je te le dirais samedi, dit-elle ravi que son air ai fonctionné.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que Jake soit au courant. Seth leva les yeux au ciel

**- Su-per** tu es la plus dangereuse créature que je connaisse Kate. Je suis sur que je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort.»


	4. Chapter 5

**Voilà merci pour les encouragement désolé pour mon découragement 3 faudra etre patience pou le suite je gère de fiction. Un chap par semaine ca vous va ? **

**merci Maylis17. Et a vous Je vous n'aimes vous m'avez touché :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Chapitre prochain vous aurez bcpplus de Edward.**

* * *

Elle remit sa jupette blanche, et passa une main dans ses cheveux trop bien coiffée à son gout. Se maquilla légèrement les yeux pour souligner leur couleur vif. Elle regarda son amoureux endormi et soupira, on était samedi.

« -Pourquoi tu soupire comme ça ? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fermé.

- Beta on est quel jour ?

-Samedi dit-il en se relevant.

-Voilà la réponse. Il la scruta puis soupira à son tour, elle s'assit sur son lit d'un air interrogatif.

-Bouh tu t'es rhabillé dit-il d'un mine boudeuse. Elle éclata de rire face à son air d'enfant. Puis l'embrassa et murmura « tu es bête mon cœur ». Elle se releva plissa sa jupe et s'apprêta et redescendre en bas.

« -Eh ou tu vas ?

-Déjeuner avec Billy. Jacob roula les yeux.

-Reste un peu avec moi.

-Jacob cesse de faire l'enfant ! dit-elle en rigolant. Il se leva, et l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

- Un enfant drôlement musclé tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens chuchota-t-elle.

-Je t'en prie. souri-t-il.

-Je dois me dépêcher mon cœur, je dois être chez Seth dans 1 heure et je compte bien déjeuner avec Billy et prendre ma douche supplia-t-elle incapable de résister au sourire de son tendre.

- Tu ne vas pas chez Emy ?

- Tu ne trouves pas sa clicher ? Les deux filles attendant que leurs copains reviennent ?

-Mari.

-Nous ne sommes pas marier.

-Emy et Sam si.

-Ouais j'avais oublié.

-Puis nous seront bientôt marié, dit-il en la berçant dans ses bras.

-Ni compte pas Jake.

-Je te veux à moi dit-il.

-Je suis à toi. Il se pencha pour lui faire un bisou lorsque qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre en bas. Une voix s'éleva dans la maison.

-Manquait plus que lui soupira Jacob.

-Tu as quelques chose contre Charlie ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Ne parle pas de Bella devant Charlie Kay.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est son père.

- QUOI ? Charlie est le père de BELLA ?

-Je vois pas le mal aise.

-Moi oui, je pensais connaitre Charlie et la je découvre brutalement qui il est vraiment.

-C'est pas mon monstre mon amour se moqua-t-il.

-Laisse moi je vais déjeuner chez Seth.

-Vraiment une râleuse ! Tu me fais penser à Leah.

-Sympa dit-elle ironiquement.

-Je pensais que tu la trouvais gentille. Kay passa ses mains au tour du cou de Jacob et lui sourit. Le garçon fondu à vu d'œil.

-Jacob cède moi le passage et bouge tes bras de fer de ma taille. Le garçon ne bougea pas, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il se relâcha, elle en profita pour filer.

- Tu profite de mes faiblesses ! Râla-t-il.

-Toi aussi, puis c'est moi qui doit râler Jake rit-elle.

-Ah bon c'est mon qui vient de t'embrassa langoureusement le cou puis de m'en allé comme un voleur et te disant que je vais voir Léana ou Amy ?

-C'est moi qui vais voir le garçon j'ai aimé passionnément et qui m'as brisé le cœur car je l'aimais trop fort et lui pas assez.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Râleuse et jalouse en plus. » Elle pointe son doigt sur son torse cherchant un réplique mais il emprisonna ses lèvres avant. « -Je n'aime que toi Kay, file j'irais te chercher personnellement chez Seth. Ne t'inquiète pas trop je sais que c 'est beaucoup demander mais crois moi je n'éprouve des sentiments que pour toi. Tu es mon unique amour, le seul. Bella n'est plus rien à mes yeux. Il s'était voulu doux mais il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec une dureté étrange de la bouche de son Jacob.

-J'ai confiance en toi Jacob je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Mais si tu faiblis ? Et si d'un coup en la revoyant …

-Je ne faiblirais pas, je n'ai envie que toi, et il n'y aura pas de grand flash ni de violon.

-A d'autre Jake s'il te plait.

-Bref de tout façon si tu ne veux pas me croire, si j'approche Bella d'un mètre de me fais tuer par Edward.

-Tu le tueras tu veux dire ? dit-elle en sache la force de Jake.

- Ouais, pas sur de ça marmonna Jacob.

-Finalement je peux me passer de déjeuner, tu imagines c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je te vois sourit-elle en se colla à son amoureux et l'embrassant.

-Peut-être mais ni compte pas trop tu me manquerais trop en enfer rit-il.

- Tout ça pour une mâtiné chuchota-t-elle.

-. C'est très long sans toi, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour tout taleur dit-il plus sérieusement.

-Non, non. Dit-elle en fouillant sa tête dans son cou.

-J'ai le sentiment de me faire arnaqué mais je ne vois pas où souffla-t-il. Elle ria contre lui.

-Je vois pas dit-elle en pensant au petit service qu'elle allait demander à Seth.»

**O****O'**

Après avoir conduit Kay chez Seth, Jacob alla chez Sam. A peine eu-t-il le temps de descendre de sa voiture qu'il se fit accoster par son 'chef'. Il le regarda d'un air assez grave se qui fit sourire Jacob.

« -Alors Sam pas content de revoir nos amis les sangsues ?

-Pas tant que ca grogna-t-il. Tu devrais y allé en Loup Jacob.

-Non, toi tu y vas pas en loup me semble-t-il.

- Le docteur nous a prouvé qu'on pouvait avoir confiance en lui, puis l'autre n'est pas là pour traduire se défendit Sam.

-Se sera une preuve de faiblesse d'y aller en loup dit Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le fier jake s'exclama Sam.

-Je veux qu'elle me revoie en face. Sam fait moi confiance et ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-On devrait peut-être y aller ensemble. Pourquoi une rencontre séparé ?

-On en a déjà parlé ! De toute façon elle veut me revoir dit-il en roulant les yeux.

-Bon viens tu rentres deux minutes ? demanda-t-il.

-Ok dire bonjour à Emily mais je ne vais pas tarder.

-Moi non plus il faut que cette histoire soit régler.

-je suis d'accord avec toi.» Sam donna une tape amicale à Jacob et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

**O****O'**

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de Seth le regardant gravement.

« -Tu te rappel de ta promesse.

-Oui alors que veux tu ?

- Qu'on aille à la clairière.

-Hors de question.

-ta promis, puis juste pour jeter un petit coup d'œil promis.

-Tout sauf ça, il va me tuer.

-SETH, s'il te plait cette fille me hante je veux la voir de mes yeux puis on s'en va.

-Kay, tu es vicieuse car tu m'as fais promette mais je ne peux pas.

-Si tu ne m'en mène pas je vais el trouver et je le quitte dit-elle d'une traite. C'est la premier fois qu'elle parlait de quitter Jacob même pour rire, et même si ses paroles étaient vident de sens car elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans Jacob, _il était sa vie simplement._

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, mais c'est d'accord tu es vraiment folle et jalouse.

-Jacob m'a dis pareil ce matin. Mais Seth imagine que la personne que tu aimes plus que tout va revoir la fille qu'il a aimée plus que toi.

-Je m'en ficherais car j'aurais confiance entre notre relation dit-il simplement il connaissait les pensés de Jacob au sujet de Kay. Ne sous-estime pas les sentiments de Jake.

-Ne sous-estime pas les miens.

-Je ne sous-estime rien.

-Aller vient il doit déjà être là.

-Fais lui confiance Kay je t'en prie dit-il d'une voie suppliant alors qu'elle remettait déjà ses chaussure.

- je suis prête Seth tu viens ?

-Met un manteau au moins.

-Il fait à mourir de chaud, puis tes pas mon père !

-Bon partons avant que Leah demande se qui se passe.

-Bien dis sourit-elle.

-On y va en moto on la cachera dans un fourré.

-Parfait, je t'en serrai redevable tu es vraiment adorable merci Sethou.

- Je n'ai pas 5 ans dit-il boudeur.

-Tu ne fâche pas mon petit ria-t-elle

-Petit ? je suis grand que toi bouda-t-il.

-c'est pas pareil Seth je suis plus mure que toi. D'un geste il la mit sur son épaule.

-Lâche moi dit-elle écrouler de rire

-D'accord dit-il en l'a lâchant brutalement sur le lit. Ils leur faillent quelques minutes pour qu'ils se calme.

-Jacob fait pareil, vous êtes nul de vous servir de votre force. Seth haussa les épaules.

-Bon on y va et on repart ?

- Promis.

-Ok alors arrête de croisez les doigts comme une enfant. »

Il prit mille précaution pour cacher la moto « -Si Jacob la voit on est mort, plutôt je suis mort.

-Ta raison vieux moi il me tuera pas.

-Mais moi je te tuerais !

-Non puisqu'il t'aura tué voyons, mon plan ne comporte aucune faille mon ami sourit-elle.

-Je te tuerais puis il me tuera.

-Non car il te laisserait pas toucher à un seul de mes cheveux.

-Je te tue tout de suite et on va voir s'il ne me laisse pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux rit-il

-Très drôle, je te tuerais alors.

-Bien non je suis plus fort que toi.

-Tu ne résisterais pas à mes charmes mon grand.

-Ta des charmes toi ? Elle lui donna un coup de coude».Elle ne cessait de rire pendant qu'il lui priait de se taire. Plus ils avançaient vers leur destination plus elle avait peur. Peur de l'a voir enfin. Peur que ses craintes soient affirmées. Elle s'était imaginé les pires des films comme que Bella saute au cou de Jacob et qu'il l'embrasse avec ferveur, qu'il se rende compte qu'il aime passionnément Bella ou simplement qu'il ne pense pas à elle. Elle avait peur qu'elle soit trop jolie et elle espérait qu'elle soit grosse et moche. Elle fit signe de s'avancer un peu plus, Seth fit un mine un peu septique se qui donna une horrible envie de rire à Kay. Seth lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et prit sa main pour se rapprocher sans bruit, il lui souffla à l'oreille ' tais toi et regard il est là'. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens jusqu'à se qu'elle l'aperçoive. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur elle rêvait d'être auprès de lui, elle vu Seth sourire elle l'interrogea du regard il chuchota « Tu es mignonne, mais cette dépendance fais un peu peur.». Elle haussa les épaules elle était consciente de la chose mais à chaque départ de Jake un vide se formait, et dés qu'elle le revoyait une chaleur immense la brulante de toute part en elle. Là il était si proche mais en même temps si loin elle aurait voulu être avec lui non être spectatrice. Elle détacha son regard de son bien aimé et regarda ses interlocuteurs

**O****O'**

Jacob les vu arrivé le couple le plus parfait jamais rencontré. Ils avançaient avec une telle grâce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils marchaient sur des nuages, leurs beautés étaient inhumaines. On aurait dit des anges descendu du ciel… plutôt des démons, des assassins, des buveurs de sang. Ils ne venaient tout droit **des enfers.** Jacob n'avait que du mépris pour eux. Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de détaillé la jeune femme du couple. Elle avait la peau aussi blanche de la craie, de grands yeux noisettes, d'une couleur brun clair excise, un océan chocolat qu'on ne pouvait voir nul part ailleurs elle était d'une beauté intolérable ses lèvres étaient tendre, son allure était sans défaut. Elle avait de grandes cernes violettes qui soulignaient ses yeux bruns. Néanmoins il trouvait sa peau trop crémeuse, ses yeux trop sombre, ses lèvres trop pale, sa démarche trop souple. Le contraste était fulgurant, Kay avait la peau dorée à force d'être dehors, les yeux d'une couleur bleu vif et les cheveux blonds qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il regretta que les pas de la nouvelle Bella ne soit plus gauche, que ses cheveux ne partent plus dans tout les sens. Certes elle était belle mais il préférait _sa Kay_. Kay et ses joues rougis pas le froid, sa démarche un peu gauche, ses cheveux qu'elle devait toujours remettre en place, le léger sourire qu'elle lui fessait quand elle était gêner, il avait l'impression que Bella n'était plus capable d'avoir de tel réaction, sa beauté la rendait froide et antipathique, il ne la reconnaissait pas vraiment. Sa Bella serait prit une branche qui n'avait rien à faire dans une prairie et n'aurait cette allure si confiante. Il souhaitait secrètement que Kay apparence comme par magie et qu'elle soit là qu'elle lui prenne la main et qu'elle le regard comme elle seule savait le regarder. Il se sentirait plus fort, car malgré l'assuré qu'il voulait faire paraitre, il avait mal. Mal de se retrouvé devant Bella et Edward. Mal de voir de la voir. Mal de savoir qu'il l'avait perdu à jamais. Mais il était hors de question d'être égoïste, une petite humaine fasse à deux vampires. Il te tenait à elle plus que tout, même si il savait au fond de lui que els buveur de sang ne lui ferait rien, il voulait éloigner tout ça du monde de Kate elle sortait déjà avec un Loup-garou, pas besoin de savoir que la fille qu'elle craint le plus est un vampire.

Ils étaient arrivé à la hauteur et remarqua un léger sourire d'Edward. Il se demandait bien se qui pouvait faire sourire cette sangsue.

« - Incroyable comme tu penses tout le temps à elle répondit Edward au interrogations de Jake.

-De qui tu pa… ?

-De Kay coupa-t-il.

-Comment tu connais Kay demanda sur le défensive Jacob.

-Tu hurles quand tu penses.

-Sale sangsue ca ne te regarde pas.

-Tu n'aurais pas la mettre au courant pour nous ca doit la perturber que tu lui caches quelques choses non ?

-Tu devrais el savoir je suis sur que tu ne t'es pas privé pour espionner.

Edward allait répliquer mais Bella lui fit une pression sur la main pour qu'il se taise, elle fixa Jacob avec ses grands yeux puis lui sourit.

- Bon… que voulais tu me dires de plus que se que vous diriez à Sam ?

- Accepte notre aide.

- Pourquoi ?

-des vampires veulent votre territoires, vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux Jake, il est inutiles de perdre des vies pour rien.

-Une guerre s'annonce.

-Guerre est un grand mot tu ne trouves pas ? Une petite bataille.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il durement. Un pu voir un éclair de tristesse apparaitre sur le visage de Bella, elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'entendait en le revoyant pas à ça. .

- C'est tout répondit Edward. Bella lui fit signe qu'elle restait un peu Edward hocha la tête et l'embrassa légèrement « - Si il y a un problème je ne reste pas loin ». Toujours aussi protecteur alors qu'il n'avait plus raison de l'être. Jacob lui regardait ses pieds pendant leur échange, rêvant de filé récupéré Kay chez Seth. Edward parti, ils étaient seuls. Il eu d'abord un silence mort puis Bella souffla.

« -Jacob tu m'as tellement manqué dit-elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors comme ça les vampires éprouvaient plus que le désir du sang ? . Jacob laissa échapper un sourire ironique, puis fixa Bella.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que tu m'as brisé le cœur, que j'ai souffrais à ne plus le supporter, que tu m'as manqué à en avoir perdu le goût de vivre ? Bella resta bouche bée, elle l'avait mérité.

-Oui Bella tu m'as manqué mais maintenant je sui heureux. Plus que jamais et sans toi.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi Jacob dit-elle faiblement, ses larmes trahissait ses pensés.

-Désolé Bella mais tu n'es plus ma Bella, n'espère pas de ma part une amitié quelque qu'on.

-Pour la bataille ?

-On y réfléchira. Merci de l'offre. Il se détourna d'elle il senti un bras l'agrippé.

-Jacob je suis la même. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura contre lui.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir faire du mal en ayant été si égoïste mais ne refuse pas l'offre à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Jacob soupira.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Bella, Kay m'attend.

-Je suis sincèrement heureuse pour toi et Kay.

-C'est ce que tu avais toujours espéré sa rend les choses plus faciles pour toi ?

-Pas pour moi répondit-elle. Mais pour toi oui.

-C'est vrai dit-il simplement. Je l'aime. Il se détacha d'elle et parti.

**Oo' **

« - On s'en va Kay.

-Va y j'arrive dit-elle en soufflant.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, oui.

-Il n'y que le garçon qui part remarqua-t-il.

-Justement j'arrive je te promets deux minutes.

-Je reste avec toi alors.

-Non part Seth j'arrive. Il la regarda et soupira puis s'approcha et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Tout de suite hein ?

-Tout de suite.». Elle écarta deux feuilles pour mieux voir, le spectacle lui donna la nausée Jake et Bella se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Elle allait partir quand elle senti une souffle glacial dans son cou, une voie douce et mélodieuse lui murmura « Ce n'est pas très recommander d'épier les gens». Elle se retourna brutalement et croisa les yeux topaze du garçon qui en un éclair s'assombrir, le garçon semblait en colère et il se retourna déjà pour s'en allé, d'un geste instinctif elle lui agrippa le bras pour le regarder en face. Mais dés que sa main fut en contacte avec la peau d'Edward elle se senti glacier. Comme si elle l'avait plaqué contre de l'acier. D'un mouvement brusque il se détacha de son emprise et s'enfuit. Elle resta couche bée et se mit à pleurer. Des larmes sans réponses. Elle envoya un message à Seth pour lui dire de partir sans elle. Et attendu Jacob sur un rocher devant le bois toujours en pleure.

* * *

**JUGEMENT ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Désoulé les gras le retard va etre énorme. Mes profs, les controles, mes sorties. J'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous pondre une histoire d'amouuuuuur. Soiez patience. De plus j'ai été très déçu par le manque de réaction face au nouveau chapitre.**

**Silvermirror Lily(l). Angie, ruscent. Merci .**

**Mea :) tu es adorable .**


	6. 5

Elle avait préparé son discours. Attendait des explications mais quand elle le vit, son cœur s'affola. Il devait être étonné de la voir, malgré ses yeux embués par les larmes elle remarqua sa démarche hésitante. Elle était censé être en colère contre lui, cela lui était égal ; elle était censé en vouloir à la terre entière, elle s'en fichait. Elle tendit la main, tâtonna à la recherche de ses doigts et se rapprocha. Ses bras l'enveloppèrent, la plaquant contre son torse. Ses lèvres traquèrent les siennes, inspectant sa gorge, son menton, jusqu'à ce qu'elles fussent au but. Il lui donna un baiser long et tendre, puis rit doucement.

«-Moi qui m'attendais à recevoir tes foudres, et à quoi j'ai droit ? Je devrais te fâcher plus souvent.

Donne-moi une minute pour démarrer, plaisanta-t-elle en l'embrassant. ». Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui soufflé « - Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Un peu.

Il respira ses cheveux et soupira.

– Et toi, tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

Un peu répondit-il en lui embrassant le sommet du crane.

-Alors nous sommes quittes ?

Pas tout à fait dit-il se détachant d'elle, elle lui fit un mine boudeuse. Il tira gentiment sans un mot.

On va où Jake ?

Au lac. Elle fut surprise, pourquoi voulait-il allé au lac maintenant ?

Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas embrasser les pieds dans l'eau dit-il répondant à son regard interrogatif. Elle lui sourit puis dit d'une voix innocente :

- D'accord … Dis moi Jacob, non pas que je te fasse pas confiance mais vous vous êtes dis quoi avec Bella ?

- Je l'ai envoyé paitre dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'aurais pas du. Il la regarda surpris.

- Je sais qu'elle te manque.

- Je vais te raconté une histoire ma Kay.

- Quels genres d'histoire ?

-Une histoire qui fait peur dit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Kate, il était arrivé à destination. Il s'assit au bord du rocher et enleva ses chaussures. Elle fit de même. Elle s'allongea contre lui, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« - je vais te raconté nos légendes lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et souffla.

Elles sont si terrifiante que ça vos légendes ?

Écoute-moi. D'une voie calme il lui raconta leurs légendes. Elle s'accrocha passionnément à chaque un de ses mots, buvait ses paroles. Il racontait bien. Sa voix l'emmena, au pays ses ancêtres. Tout son corps se détendit Jacob jouait inconsciemment avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux et lui susurra pour finir :

Tu as remarqué comme nos légendes se trouvent juste ?

Oui, moi je trouvai ça formidable ce que fais la troisième épouse face à ce monstre.

Elles sont la base de notre présent dit-il.

C'est vrai, nous ne seront pas là dit-elle en tourna la tête pour échanger un léger baiser.

Peut-être, je suis sur que je serais tombé amoureux de toi avec ou sans cette histoire de loup.

Oui mais ce serais pas aussi fort.

Je ne parlais pas de ça Kay … Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif. – je parlais des méchants de l'histoire. Les sangs froids.

Les buveurs de sang tu veux dire ceux qui tuent tes ancêtres ? Il hocha affirmatif.

Réfléchi.

Edward, Bella ? La dispute de voisinage ?

Tu es très forte mon cœur, on dirait que ça ne t'étonne pas.

Ils ne mangent pas les humains n'est-ce pas ?

Comment le sais-tu ?

Il m'aurait déjà mangé sinon dit-elle en rougissant. Jacob s'esclaffa.

C'est vrai que tu es délicieuse. Elle tendit le cou, caressant sa gorge du bout de ses lèvres. Son odeur chaude l'enveloppa. Son cœur s'envola. D'un geste les plus tendres il lui releva la tête en la prenant dans ses deux mains. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant avant de s'échanger un long baiser. Front contre front, les mains entrelacées ils profitaient. Le soleil qui réchauffait leurs peaux, le ciel bleu, le lac et Jacob. Tout était parfait. Comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire de vampire, ni d'ex-amoureuse. Juste eux. Il lui fit un sourire étincelant mais se fut elle qui rompit cet instant.

Excuse moi Jake, d'avoir eu si peur, d'avoir été si curieuse.» Il emprisonna ses lèvres pour toute réponse. Mais comme dans tout moment parfait il y a un élément perturbateur qui vient briser le moment. L'élément fut une éclaboussure. Une bombe humaine fendit le lac, recouvrant Jacob et Kay d'eau. L'hilarité de Quil se fit entendre peut de temps près. Les rires de Jared et Embry arrivèrent sans plus tarder après eux aussi les avoir éclaboussé. Jacob ne du même pas sentir que les doigts de Kay se resserrèrent. Il se leva tellement brutalement. Il fonça sur Quil. Kay leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne reverra pas Jake avant au moins 5 minutes. « JAKE PRENDS LE TEMPS DE TE DESSAPER CAR ON VA MANGER AU CLAIR DE LUNE » Cria Jared.

Le clair de Lune était le restaurant qu'avait ouvert Sam et Emily il y deux ans. Jared était leur associer, il avait été à la fac et s'occupait des comptes. Emily était le chef de cuisine. Sam le grand patron. Les serveurs étaient les gosses de la Push. Le restaurant marchait bien, car à La push il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Quil était serveur à mi-temps comme Embry et Jacob. Paul travaillait à plein temps lui et prévoyait de racheter une part du restaurant. Jacob, Embry et Quil travaillaient tous les trois dans une carrosserie. Eux aussi prévoyait de l'a racheté au vieux Dan à qui elle appartenait. Ils avaient prévu de l'appelé «les trois frères ». Leur avenir se dessinait tendis que Seth lui était à la Fac (quand il ne séchait pas).Jared et Embry s'étaient assit près d'elle et avaient commencé à discuter. Une main passa devant ses yeux elle sursauta puis se retourna vers les garçons. Elle leur afficha un sourire.

Dans les vagues Kay ?

Mouais je pensais au resto.

Tu as vu la Bella ?

Jake m'a expliqué le truc des Vampires dit-elle.

ET ... ?

J'ai faim je deviendrai bien vampire là. Je pourrais vous mangé. Elle rit.

Hey Kay je te rappel que nous on les bats les vampires.

Alors c'est nous qui ne ferions qu'une bouché de toi. Ils rient.

Vous avez pariez sur qui ?

Jake dit Jared.

Quil j'aimerais bien qu'il gagne une fois dit Embry.

Paul est où ? questionna-t-elle le samedi matin ils avaient tous congé.

Avec Rachel.

Ah ouais et Quil ne va pas voir Claire ?

Après le boulot j'crois pourquoi ?

J'ai faim répéta-t-elle. Jacob arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Bizarrement il lui avait manqué pendant ce court temps. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux pas prêts de le lâcher.

Hum ... hum toussa Embry.

J'ai envie de voir Kimy quand je vois ça se plaignit Jared. Embry se leva et fonça sur Jared en le poussant dans l'eau.

T'inquiète ma poule tu trouvas quelqu'un aussi rigola Quil.

Je sors avec Charlotte Grand j'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Tu verras dit Jared d'un ton solennel la main sur son cœur. Quil foutu un coup de pied à Jacob qui était toujours en train d'embrasser Kay.

Ouais ... ouais marmonna Jake. Il se releva, et prit Kay par la taille.

Jacob tu peux me déposer chez Amy ?

Tu ne manges pas avec moi ?

Hum ...

Nous ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

Je me ferais pardonner dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Pfff. Boudeur rit-elle. Je t'aime lui souffla-t-elle.

**O****_O'**

Elle n'alla pas chez Amy, mais chez les Cullen. Manque de prudence et de vigilance ? Bizarrement elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Tom lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été à l'école, fréquenté donc des humains. Il lui avait même raconté une fête. Elle téléphone à Seth et lui expliqua sa mâtiné. Elle ne lui dit pas ses intentions. Elle voulait parler à Bella. Savoir ce qui se passait. Elle pourrait convaincre Jacob de renouer avec Elle. Mais avant elle voulait la connaître. Si elle devait faire partie de l'univers de Jake, elle ferrait partie de siens. Elle s'en fonça dans les bois. Respira un bon coup. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, tira sur sa jupe. _Respire, respire_ pensa-t-elle._ Ils ne vont pas te manger_. _Quoi que ?_ Peut-être qu'ils allaient la manger ? Jacob lui manquait là. Mais elle faisait ça pour lui. Elle était arrivé au porche elle pouvait faire demi-tour. Mais la porte s'était ouverte. Une femme d'une splendeur époustouflante. Se tenait là devant. Ses cheveux descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux or. Bella. Maladroitement elle lui tendit la main. Elle le regretta aussitôt. On tendait la main au vampire ? Mais Bella lui sourit et la prit. Elle la serra brièvement puis remmena Kay à elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle voulu se détacher mais elle était comme enfermé dans le fer. Un fer trop puissant qui l'étouffait. Elle prit peur. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de cette étreinte.

« - Bella tu l'étouffes. Elle se détacha précipitamment.

Excuse moi je sous-estime ma force surtout en présence des mortels. Kay hocha la tête, et ne pensait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son coup.

Excuse moi répéta Bella.

Ce n'est rien dit Kay mortifié. Elle secoua la tête, elle était là pour _**son**_ Jacob. Bella semblait embêter. Kay regarda autour d'elle et vu Edward ... enfin ce qu'elle pensait être Edward. Le jeune homme qui avait un regard si méprisant & dégouter. Elle le toisa méchamment. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'être beau permettait de traiter les gens comme des sous-merdes ? Non mais franchement, il n'avait pas intérêt à la chercher, vampire ou non. Le garçon rigola. Edward rigola. Kay croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

Oulla Edward elle n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup dit un grand gars. Qui avait l'air encore plus fort que Jacob et lui aussi était divin. Kay rougit à sa remarqua.

Emmett se présenta l'homme. Il s'esclaffa en la voyant rougir. Légèrement tremblante Katelyne se tourna vers Bella.

Je dois te parler de Jacob.

Je m'en doutais bien qu'Edward ne sait pas lire dans tes pensés, je me doutais que tu ne venais pas partager notre diner. Kay eu un sourire forcer. Elle avait un drôle d'humour la Bella.

Bella celle là tu aurais pu la garder dit une fille en dansant. Moi c'est Alice. Elle était petite les cheveux en jets noirs. Elle aussi était tout simplement magnifique.

Moi c'est Kay. Elle se sentie un peu sotte de dire son nom. Ils étaient déjà tous au courant non ?

Merci d'être venu dit Bella. Kay hocha la tête, elle n'en était pas si sur. Elle prit une grande inspiration. _Expire, respire, inspire._

Je pense que Jacob ne devrait pas ... Elle perdit ses mots. Ne devrait pas quoi ? perdre le contact avec ses amis vampires. Ils n'ont jamais été ses amis ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Si Jacob ne voulait plus les voir. Ne plus la voir c'était son droit non ? pourtant elle sentait que la Bella devait faire partie de sa vie comme autre fois.

« Vous étiez très amis autrefois. Elle eu du mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, puis peu trop à son gout.

Jacob ne veux plus me voir dit simplement Bella.

Jacob est un imbécile.

Je suis d'accord avec toi dit Edward, en prenant Bella part la taille. Kay lui lança un regard méprisant. Mais à la seconde où elle croisa ses pupilles topaze comme à chaque rencontre précédente elles s'assombrirent. Trop vite pour ses yeux d'humaines, il avait retrouvé sa place en haut de l'escalier. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

N'abandonne pas Bella dit doucement Kay. Il tient à toi, je le sais.

Merci Kay dit Bella. C'est remarquable comme tu l'aimes, je ne suis pas sur que je ferrais ça pour Edward dit-elle en rigolant. Je serais trop jalouse. Kay mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda Bella.

Je sais que c'est moi qu'il aime, quoi que tu fasses dit-elle trop durement. Emmett éclata de rire. Le rouge lui monta encore aux joues se rendait-elle ridicule ?

Je n'en doute pas dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Bon puisque c'est dit.

Attend.

Oui ? .Elle savait que Bella avait demandé une requête à Jacob, elle s'en doutait. Et là elle était sur qu'elle allait lui demandé de l'aide pour l'obtenir. Ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début.

Jake t'a parlé de nos histoires non ?

En quelques sortes.

T'a t-il raconté la petite bataille qui c'est passé lorsque j'étais encore humaine ?

'dispute de voisine' souffla Kay pour elle. En quelques sorte oui pourquoi ?

Il va surement avoir une petite bataille dit Bella en soignant ses mots. Kay ouvrit la bouche. Son cœur ne manqua pas un battement, mais il arrêta net de battre. COMMENT ça une petite bataille ? Elle ne pu répondre, Jacob dans une bataille. Il pouvait se blesser ou même pire ! Elle ne pourrait le supporter.

Des vampires veulent les territoires. Leurs territoires.

Ça fonctionne comme les chiens se surpris de dire Kay. Vous faites pas pipi dessus mais la guerre ? Emmet esclaffa une fois encore, mais il ne fut pas le seul.

En quelques que sorte, souris Bella.

Ils ne vous appartiennent pas ?

Nous sommes parties.

Mais revenu ?

Peut importe ils sont du Sud.

Ils font parties de la catégorie des 'méchants'. S'ils existaient des gentils pensa-t-elle.

Oui, c'est ça souri-t-elle comme on sourit à un enfant.

Et ?

Jacob et toute la meute ont besoin de notre aide ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans._ Ne s'en sortirons pas ? ne s'en sortirons pas, ne s'en sortirons pas._ Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

Je ferais mon possible. Jacob ne peux accepter une mission suicide Bella. Il n'est plus seul, nous sommes deux. C'est décisions il doit les prendre avec moi. Je suis lui il est moi. S'il mourrait ce serait de même pour moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il a envie de que je meurs toute suite.

Je pense il croit qu'ils peuvent y arrivé seuls.

Ce serait un peu vantard. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, demain il sera là et te dira qu'il accepte ton offre.

Merci Kay.

Ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi ... dit Katelyne d'une voix hésitante. Je suis un peu égocentrique sur le coup, je ne veux pas perdre Mon Jacob.

Moi non plus. Kay avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas à elle. Elle se retenu, Bella avait Edward. C'est leur amitié qu'elle défendait. Kay se retourna et fit un signe de la main avant de partir.

À la lisière du bois elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Edward.

- Tu comptes me manger ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très tentante mais non dit-il. Il avait une voix exquise. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Tu es un véritable mystère pour moi, dit-il simplement. SU-PER pensa-t-elle et alors ? N'est-il pas un mystère pour elle aussi ? Un vampire on n'en rencontre pas tout les jours.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- Je ... à rien. Ca ne le regardait pas !

- Dit le moi. Sa voix était ... suppliante ?

- Je pensais que tu étais un mystère pour moi aussi et je ne rencontre pas des vampires à tout les coins de rues céda-t-elle. Il sourit, un sourire étincelant lançant apparaître ses dents blanches.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as poussé à aller voir Bella.

Jacob dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

J'ai toujours trouvé l'imprégnation impressionnante dit-il. Elle aurait voulu lui arraché la tête. C'est elle de son propre libre arbitre qui avait choisi d'aller voir Bella.

Tes yeux ... pourquoi sont-ils toujours sombres en ma présence.

Tu as une espèce ... de pouvoir sur moi dit-il.

Pardon ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Une attraction si tu veux.

Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné.

Tu as un arome divin.

Ah tu veux me bouffer quoi.

En quelques sortes rigola-t-il.


End file.
